villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Omnizot
Omnizot is the general of the Space Nut Boogies and is the secondary antagonist in the Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends '' episode ''Make Believe It Or Not and the DS game Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends: Imagination Invaders. Information Omnizot is a Space Nut Boogie created by Goo, Omnizot is known as the purple gorilla-octopus, of which is quite odd, yet very fitting. Although Wilt as Baron Von McNasty claims to be the leader of the Space Nut Boogies. Make Believe It Or Not. Goo subliminally creating an unseen character to the game known as "Omnizot," her biggest fan and Co-Leader of the Space Nut Boogies. After resuming their arguing, Mac ultimately wins by creating a freeze-ray that freezes time and space. Shortly afterwards, the power returns and everyone resumes their electronic activities as Goo wanders home babbling incoherently about her lost argument with Mac until she returns home and goes to sleep. The next morning, she awakens with Omnizot and the Space-Nut Boogies from yesterday's game in her room, (having created them in her sleep by accident). Omnizot and the Space-Nut Boogies then arrive at Foster's, chasing down and kidnapping both Mac and Bloo, holding them hostage in the basement in hopes of discovering "The Greatest Thing in the Universe". They plan on using Goo's singing (beliving her to still be Princess Lollipop Star) to torture Mac and Bloo into telling them, blindly going by the rules of yesterday's game. Shortly after Goo's awful singing is exposed as having no effect to Mac and Bloo at all, Omnizot and the Space-Nut Boogies move onto another torture method through the use of a machine, Goo is then tossed aside by the Space-Nut Boogies as Mac and Bloo are tortured (unseen) by the machine. Omnizot and the Space-Nut Boogies are playing by the rules of the game. However. Now understanding that only Mac and Bloo can stop the Space-Nut Boogies as their game counterparts (Rex and Bloonan) are meant to, Goo and Coco enter the basement and knock them and Omnizot out cold with one of Coco's eggs as an "exploding sleeping gas bomb". They then discover that Mac and Bloo's torture was actually being subjected to tickle torture from the machine known as the "Deranged Insanolizer," much to Goo's disatisfaction (While they were pretending during the game, Wilt tickled Mac and Bloo pretending to be said machine). After releasing Mac and Bloo, Omnizot and the Space-Nut Boogies awaken and assult the heroes while Mac and Bloo pretend to be their superheroic counterparts, conquering Wilt's and Omnizot's minions. After escaping the basement, Mac uses the freeze-ray to stop the rest of the Space-Nut Boogies, but Omnizot and the rest of the Space-Nut Boogies emerge, free from Mac's freeze-ray, to which reveals that Goo had found a loophole to Mac's argument by creating "slippery space time underwear". Suddenly, just as Mac, Bloo, Goo, and Coco are about to be subjected to the Insanolizer, Eduardo emerges as his pretend character, the baker who makes pies. Eduardo's pies are revealed to be the Space-Nut Boogies' desired "Greatest Thing in the Universe." The heroes are released and everyone, including the Space-Nut Boogies and Omnizot all enjoy Eduardo's imaginary pies. Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends: Imagination Invaders. he and his army attack and take over Foster's home, spreading his army around the home. In a minigame, Bloo tries and defeats him by attacking his tentacles and gets defeated by Bloo and redeems himself near the end and eats Ed's pie in the end. Appearance He, like the rest of his group, wears a jetpack, lava pants, and Space-Time undies. He also wears suspenders, a star-like plume on his head, wrist collars, and a star on his belt. Personality He loves Ed's pies. He was only seen in "Make Believe It or Not". Relationships He dislikes anyone who he isn't in control of. History It is unknown what has happened of him and the other Space Nut Boogies. Trivia * His facial structure is very similar to Mojo Jojo's from The Powerpuff Girls, a show that Craig McCrackken worked on before. * The only episode he appeared in was "Make Believe It Or Not". Gallery 48 003.PNG|Omnizot as he appears in the DS game. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Redeemed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Torturer Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Comedy Villains